A Parodied Christmas Carol
by Omnitrix1
Summary: This is basically a Christmas Carol, except my OCs are playing all the roles. Omni thinks Christmas is a bunch of Humbug, but what happens when he is visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future? Accepting OCs.
1. Bah Humbug

A Parodied Christmas Carol

Chapter 1: Bah Humbug

Disclaimer: I don't own any legal rights to A Christmas Carol, or any other stories written by Charles Dickens. However I do own the characters that appear in this chapter so if you want to use any of the characters, you have to ask me first.

A while ago, in an old town, it was Christmas time. All the rodes were filled with people who were in Christmas spirit. There wasn't a single person that wasn't in Christmas spirit. Well, there was one person. In an old shop on Leg St., there were two boys that were hard at work writing away trying to get accounts settled. One of the 2 looked about 13, had blond hair, a white t-shirt, gray camo shorts, red sneakers, and on his wrist was a strange watch that had a green hour-glass symbol on it. This boy was the owner of this not so fine establishment, Omnitrix1, but every one just called him Omni. The other boy looked to be 12, had blond hair, a white t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it, had blue jeans, and brown shoes. This was Omni's employee, Alex Storm.

(A/N: I bet all of my loyal readers were expecting Tonto, right? Wrong! Tonto is my assistant/helper monkey, not my employee. Besides, why would I want to pay him any way? He works for free.)

Alex was getting tired from all the writing he was doing, so he put his pen down and started scratching away at his sore wrist.

"STORM?!" Omni yelled at his employee.

"Um, yes Mr. Omni, sir?" Alex said to his boss.

"Why did you stop writing?" Omni said to his employee with a face that showed he was obviously angry.

"Well," Alex tried to say to his employer, "You see, my hand is starting to cramp, and you know I can't write if my hand is cramped."

"I don't care if you were terribly disabled," Omni said angrily to his employee, "That's no excuse to stop working. 'Oh, my hand is cramped.' Bah. No excuse. Get back to work."

"Yes sir," Alex said to his boss picking up his pen and continuing to write. Alex's boss always did this to Alex if he stopped writing for a few seconds. Basically the only thing that Omni really cared about was his work. He always did. You see, when Omni started this business, he had an assistant named Tonto. Though Tonto saw himself and Omni as equels, Omni just thought that Tonto was his personal helper monkey, which helped him alot because Tonto was a pure blooded idiot in his book. Because of that, Tonto wanted to be exactly like Omni, so he became as mean and greedy as Omni. But three years ago, on Christmas Eve, Tonto, being the idiot he was, tried to impersonate Santa Claus by falling down the chimney. Unfortunately, no one has ever fallen down the chimney and lived to tell about it, so Tonto had died that Christmas Eve three years ago.

Now it was Christmas Eve again, and for Omni that meant one thing; people acting like idiots. All Omni really wanted was money, and lots of it. And he wanted nothing to interupt his work.

But before Omni could cross another _t_, someone slamed Omni's door open making Omni so startled, that he toppled right out of his chair.

"Merry Christmas uncle Omni, " a boy said. This boy had long brown hair, a white t-shirt striped in red, and had blue jeans, with black boots. This was Omni's nephew, Simon.

"Bah," Omni grumbled getting up and putting his chair back in place, "Humbug."

"Humbug? Do you mean that about Christmas?" Simon asked his uncle in distress.

"Of course I do," Omni said, "What else can I say when I live in a world full of fools. 'Merry Christmas,' what right do you have to be merry, you're poor enough."

"If that's the case, what right do you have to be unmerry, you're rich enough," Simon said laughing at what he said.

"Bah," Omni said sitting back down in his chair, "Humbug."

"Oh c'mon uncle Omni, don't be mad. In fact, my mom is making a nice dinner, and I'd be very happy if you came," Simon said to his uncle with a smile on his face. But all that the invitation and the smile got from Omni was a solid glare.

"I'd rather spend tomorrow eating grass," Omni said angrily to his nephew.

"But why?" Simon asked his uncle in surprise, "It's just a normal Christmas meal. Why can't you just accept my invitation?"

"BECAUSE OF THE DAMN REASON!" Omni yelled out scaring Alex so much that he fell out of his chair, but thankfully, Omni didn't notice.

"If things around here went my way, every single idiot with 'Merry Christmas' on his lips would be boiled in his own pudding, hung with a reef around his neck, and buried with a stake of holly through their heart!" Omni said furiously to his nephew. Simon just looked to the floor frowning knowing that it would not be possible to pursuade his uncle to change his mind, so Simon turned around, shook Alex's hand, and left.

"Strange kid," Omni said returning back to his work.

"HEY THERE!" Omni again fell right out of his chair right to the floor. Omni then got up to see who the voice belonged to, and saw a boy. He looked to be about 13, was wearing a black hat, a black jacket unbuttoned, a black shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes.

"Who the heck are you," Omni asked getting up, "And how did you get in here?"

"Ultimatum's my name," the boy said pulling a card from behind his back, "Defying the laws of physics is my game." Omni the took the card from Ultimatum and read it.

"This is a coupon for a free sundae at Dairy Queen," Omni said looking at the card.

"Oh, sorry," Ultimatum said taking back the card and putting it in his pocket, "I need that." Ultimatum then began to look around. "Omnitrix1 and Tonto's I believe," he said happily, "Do I have the pleasure of talking to a mister Omnitrix1 or Tonto?"

"Call me Omni," Omni told the businessman sitting down, "My former helper monkey Tonto has been dead three years tonight."

"On Christmas Eve? How did he die?" Ultimatum asked surprised.

"Let's just put it this way, if you try to impersonate Santa Claus, don't go down a chimney. You'll never live to tell about it," Omni told the boy in front of him.

"I see," Ultimatum said making a face, "Well, I guess his morality is greatly represented by his surviving partner."

"Could you just state your business so I can get back to mine?" Omni said tapping his fingers in annoyance. He hated it when people said that he and Tonto were equals.

"Right. You see there are people who are need of common goods and really need homes," Ultimatum started telling Omni.

"Are there no prisons?" Omni asked.

"Plenty of prisons," Ultimatum answered.

"Are the workshops in operation?" Omni asked.

"They are, though I wish I could say they're not," Ultimatum answered, "Many of the people are in need of some meat and drink and some means of warmth, and a few of us are going around collecting to get them some money so they can afford these things." Ultimatum then pulled a pencil and a pen right out of thin air. "What should I put you down for?"

"Nothing," Omni said sounding angry.

"You want to be anonymous?" Ultimatum asked sounding worried.

"I want to be left alone. Since you ask me what I want, that is my answer," Omni said sounding angry, "I'm not very merry myself around Christmas and I can't afford to make idle people merry. I do however support the places I have mentioned, they cost enough, and anyone who is badly off must go there."

"Um, a lot of them can't go there, in fact, many of them would rather die," Ultimatum said to Omni his smile vanishing.

"If they'd rather die, they better do it and decrease the surplus population," Omni snapped at the boy in front of him, "Good afternoon."

Omni then went right back to his work but didn't hear a single sound of any one leaving. "Didn't you hear me? I said good afterno-" the reason he was cut short was because when Omni looked up, no one was there.

"Where did he go?" Omni asked confused.

"His name is Ultimatum for a reason sir," Alex said without looking up from his paper, "He can do things by just a wave of his hand."

"I see," Omni said looking at everything like Ultimatum might be hiding behind something, "Tell me if he comes back."

"Yes Omni sir," Alex said still not looking up from his paper. A few hours had passed, and Omni and Alex did their normal work like usual, but finally after many hours of working, the clock struck five o' clock. And just like that, Alex put down his pen and got up to go home.

"You'll want the whole day off tomorrow, I suppose?" Omni asked his employee getting up and putting on his jacket.

"Well if it's convenient sir-" Alex tried to say, but was cut off by Omni.

"It isn't convenient, and it isn't fair. If I payed you half a days pay for a whole days work, you'd think yourself illused. But you don't think me illused for paying you a full days work for no work," Omni said sounding really ticked off.

"It's only once a year sir," Alex said looking at his shoes.

"Still a poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every 25th of December," Omni said putting on his earmuffs, "But I suppose you should have the whole day off tomorrow. But I want you to be here all the earlier the day after."

"I will sir, and a Merry Christmas to you," Alex said opening the door for Omni.

"Humbug," he said in response. Alex then walked out the front door leaving Alex all alone. Alex then put on his scarf, turned off the light, and ran out the front door like the building was on fire, for tomorrow was Christmas, and he got the day off so he can spend time with is family.

* * *

Well, here's chapter 1. I've decided that I'm going to put my other stories on hold 'till I get this one done, which should be a week. Please read and review, and please submit ideas for OCs, just don't ask me to do OCs for the ghosts because I already have that planned out. Hope people like.


	2. Tonto's Ghost

A Parodied Christmas Carol

Chapter 2: Tonto's Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own any legal rights to A Christmas Carol, but I do own Omni and Tonto, and if you want to use them, you have to ask me.

It was yet the end to another day, but Omni, unlike Alex, walked home. The night was cold, and the way back home was long on foot. But what did Omni care, it was the very thing he liked, that's why he still dressed in his t-shirt even though it was winter.

It took a while, but Omni finally got to his house. It was a normal red house with a brown roof, but there wasn't a lot of windows. But you still wouldn't find a house like this in the cities, because Omni didn't live in the cities. Omni walked up the driveway 'till he reached the sidewalk. He then walked up to the front door, opened up the screen door, and now stood in front of the main door. It had a red-brown color and it had a white hook on the front of it. Now, it is actually a fact that there was nothing strange about the hook on Omni's door, except that his parents never took it down. Now, I'm saying this because it'll help whoever is reading this story understand what is going to happen next.

Omni reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and started to look for the key that unlocked his house when he heard a small whisper.

_"Omni."_

"Who's there?" Omni said to no one. He looked around to see if he could find the person who whispered his name, but he couldn't see anyone.

_"Omni,"_ the voice whispered again, but louder.

"WHO'S THERE?" Omni yelled out desperate to find out the source of the noise, but still no one answered. Omni continued to look around but didn't see any body. "I must be hearing things," Omni said. Omni then went back to looking for his house keys 'till he found them. He put the keys into the top lock, but before he could turn the keys to unlock the door his eyes wondered to look at the hook, and his face turned pure white. The hook no longer looked like a hook at all, it looked exactly like Tonto's face, in every single way. It didn't look angry, happy, or even sad, but his face had a solemn look to it, like he was serious, but if he spoke, nothing that was truth would come out.

"_OMNI!"_ the face said in an impatient tone in the same hoarse whisper that called Omni's name before.

"Tonto?" Omni said looking at the face, "It can't be." Omni kept his eyes on the face when suddenly, without it even changing in the slightest, it was a hook again. Just like that. Omni continued to keep his eyes on the hook for a few minutes, like if he looked away again, it would look like Tonto's head again, but nothing happened. Omni finally snapped back to reality and looked at the top lock of the door nob, and his key was still in it. So Omni took the key, turned the lock, opened the door, went into the house, and then he slammed the door closed so fast, that the door was almost a blur. Omni then looked at the back of the door, as if half expecting to see the back of Tonto's head sticking out into the house, but all he saw was just the door, nothing else.

"Humbug," Omni said in a stern but scared tone, "Nothing but humbug." Omni then locked the top lock of the door, put his keys in his pocket, then started taking off his jacket, gloves, scarf, ect. If it was winter clothing, he took it off 'till he was only dressed in his white t-shirt, gray shorts, and his Omnitrix was on his wrist. Omni then tried clicking on the light, but the light only came on for a second or two and then it burnt out.

"Dang lightbulb," Omni grumbled, "Guess I got to work in the dark." Omni then walked up the stairs to a small hallway that lead to his room. He walked down the hallway passing the bathroom and his parents' room 'till he reached his room. He went into his room, closed the curtains, and got out his pajamas. (whoever the heck is reading this can imagine the details for the pajamas; I really don't feel like writing them)

Omni then plopped himself on his bed, grabbed the remote for the TV and started watching "Shorts." Omni watched this movie for about an hour or so, and was getting kind of drowsy, when he thought he heard something out in the hall.

"Huh?" Omni said half awake-half asleep. He turned off the TV and started to listen. That was funny. It actually sounded like... Chains. And weirder yet, it sounded like it was coming from the hallway.

_"Omni,"_ Omni heard a voice whisper, and he knew who's voice it was.

"Who's there?" Omni burst out in a scared tone, but the sound of chains seemed to be getting louder.

_"Oooommmnnniii,"_ the voice said again, but this time it sounded closer. Omni didn't want to see the person who was coming, so, in a panic, he jumped off of his bed into his vikings chair and scrunched himself up so you couldn't see him if you tried.

_"OOOOMMMNNNIII,"_ this voice said again, but this time, it sounded way closer, _"Oooooooooooo. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."_ Wait a second, that voice did sound closer, but it wasn't coming from the hall, it was coming from behind the chair. Omni turned around slowly to see what was behind him-and came face to face with the source of the mouning. It was a boy, but he didn't look like a boy. He had a boy's face, size, looks, and clothes, but he was transparent so you could see the other side of the room behind him. But what really was strange was that this boy was covered in chains, and the chains were also tied and/or locked on to cashboxes, piggybanks, keys, deeds, ect. Also, once Omni looked at the boy, he didn't feel scared anymore. In fact, he had the sudden urge to just burst out laughing at how pathetic this kid was.

The boy kept making "ooooo" sounds for about a minute or two 'till he realized that Omni wasn't scared, but was just staring at him with a blank look. The boy stopped making the sound all together and started to think for about a few seconds 'till it looked like he had an idea-and made himself look even more ridiculous by trying to make himself appear scarier. But just by the doing that, Omni's face became even blanker, because now he knew who this kid was.

"Tonto?" Omni said to the ghost. It actually was Tonto. He still looked to be about two years younger than Omni. He had Tonto's grey t-shirt, his blue jeans, his brown shoes, his blond hair, and he even had his Omnitrix on his right wrist. Once Omni said Tonto's name, he stopped looking crazy and now looked disappointed.

"Oh, how did you know it was me?" Tonto said in a disappointed tone.

"There is not a single person I know, or in your case knew, that was that bad at scaring people besides you," Omni said smirking, which made Tonto look even glummer then before, "But aren't you de- de- d-"

"Dead?" Tonto said finishing Omni's sentence.

"Yeah," Omni said now being able to speak again.

"I'm actually still dead," Tonto said crossing his arms across his chest, "That was the last time that I ever tried to impersonate Santa Claus."

"Welll, what did you expect would happen when you go down a chimney?" Omni said to the ghost standing iin front of him, "That you live happily ever after on lolli pop lane?"

"Yes," Tonto said sounding embarrassed. Omni just scowled at his former helper monkey 'till he noticed the chains that Tonto was wearing around his body.

"Hey Tonto, can I ask you a question?" Omni asked. Tonto nodded. "Thank you. Why are you wearing chains?" After Omni asked that question, Tonto no longer looked embarrassed with his arms crossed across his chest, but now looked utterly serious and his hands quickly went to his sides.

"I wear the chain I forged in life Omni," Tonto said in a stern tone.

"But, you never went to a blacksmith," Omni said confused.

"What? No, I didn't make this chain from iron, gold, rock or any of that other crap that makes metal. I made these chains through actions, words. Every time that I insulted someone or harmed someone (A/N: He means like just flat out ignoring a person) I kept making the chain longer and heavier," Tonto exclaimed towards Omni.

"And the torture doesn't end there," Tonto said raising the chains in the air as if they were the source of his troubles, "I am doomed to walk the earth with these abominations with me wherever I go, and no matter where I go I hear the cries of those that are need. I am unable to help, but I also can not ignore. I am doomed Omni." Tonto then looked at Omni and started glaring at him. "And it's also your fault," Tonto said throwing his chains on the ground, and which they made a loud clanging noise.

"What are you talking about?" Omni said getting up, "From what you've told me you got yourself in this mess."

"I was trying to be like you," Tonto yelled at Omni, "I was trying to be just like you, and this is where it got me. But I'm not done talking yet."

"Like I said, I was trying to be just like you," Tonto continued to say, "Three years ago, your chain was as long and as heavy as mine is right now. But now your chain far exceeds even mine Omni."

"How far does it exceed?" Omni asked sounding scared.

"As in you can tie it around the world ten times, and still tie around ten more!" Tonto snapped at Omni. Omni became scared and began to look himself over, as if expecing to see himself covered in a metal chain similar to Tonto's, but he didn't see one.

"But, I don't see any chains," Omni said to Tonto.

"The chains that you bare will be invisible 'till the day of your death," Tonto said to Omni, making Omni so frightened that his eyes went wide with fear.

"But," Tonto which made Omni become filled with happiness by just that one word, "I have been sent here to warn you Omni that you still have a chance to escape my fate."

"Oh thank you Tonto," Omni said releaved, "If you were alive, I'd reward you with treating you with some respect."

"Omni, tonight you will be haunted by three spirits," Tonto said holding up three fingers.

"Actually on second thought, I take what I said back," Omni said to Tonto.

"Dang," Tonto said under his breath so Omni couldn't hear him but he continued with his warning none the less, "Expect the first spirit to come at 10 o'clock, expect the second to come at 11 o'clock, and expect the third to come at the stroke of midnight!" Tonto said with an Ominous voice, "Anyways, in completely unrelated topic, can you help me get these chains off?"

"What?" Omni asked confused.

"I said could you help me get these chains off? These things are heavy man, real heavy," Tonto pleaded out with his voice rising.

"I thought you said you couldn't take them off," Omni said becoming frustrated.

"I can't, but I never said couldn't. Come on man, these things are heavy man. Real heavy. You know how long it took me to get up those stairs? One hour, man. One hour. You know how long it would have taken a normal person, one minute. IT TOOK ME 59 MINUTES LONGER!" Tonto said said starting to yell.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Omni yelled out pointing to the door.

"You don't have to shout," Tonto said calmly as he walked toward the door, "Remember what I said Omni. Remember what I said," Tonto said as he walked through the door which didn't scare Omni because... Well... He's a ghost. Omni looked at the door fro a few seconds, then rolled his eyes, and was about to go to bed when he heard the sound of yelling, clanging, and a slam. Omni didn't need a lot of help for this: Tonto had fallen down the stairs.

"THIS WAS ANOTHER EASON YOU SHOULD OF HELPED ME GET THESE CHAINS OFF," Omni yelled from the bottom of the stairs to Omni's room. All Omni did was role his eyes, and begin to walk towards his bed.

"I NEED TO CHANGE MY PANTS," Tonto yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Omni then stopped walking and instantly made a face of disgust. "Ew," he said. Omni then tried to get the thought out of his head the walked to his bed, pulled back the covers, got in the bed, pulled up the covers, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Here's chapter 2 people. I know it isn't Christmas anymore, but I really need to finish this story and I said I would put all my other stories on hold 'till this one was done, so I'm going to finish this one up first, so please enjoy, and please review. If you don't like this story, the don't bother to review.


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! ALL MUST READ!

Okay everyone. Here's the thing, I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm working on two works. One is a Pokemon battle for KryspaceT, and the other is the next chapter to Spark the Shadow Tiger's Omnitrix Adventures.

So, I won't be updating many my stories for a while. Becasue I have to work on both chapters.

So, I will update my stories, but when I'm done writing the chapters for KryspaceT and Spark the Shadow Tiger, so sorry folks, but I have a duty to my fellow authors.


End file.
